Walk The Line
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: A sequel to Shattered Wounds. I'll say read that first. Written for CCOAC's Writers of the Silver Screen Challenge. My prompt was the movie Walk The Line. Warnings: Slash, M for a reason, hints at child abuse.


A/N: This is a sequel to Shattered Wounds. I'm not sure if it's vital to read that before this, so I'll say do so to be safe. Warnings: Hints at child abuse, Slash! M for a reason. This is a (really late) challenge fic for Chit Chat on Author's Corner. The challenge was: Writers of the Silver Screen Challenge and my prompt was the movie Walk The Line. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>David Rossi was used to walking the line. Which line? The line between friendship and love, of course. And he was once again walking that line. He'd recently admitted his feelings for Reid, to himself at least. It had been two weeks since the kiss in the hypnotherapist's office. They hadn't really seen each other outside of work since, through no fault of their own. There had just been cases that took precedence.<p>

He was currently sitting in his office, staring down at paperwork. His mind really wasn't on it though. He made a decision quickly and grabbed his phone, sending Reid a text asking him to wait after work. He then set his phone down and forced himself to get to work.

Reid looked up from his own paperwork when his phone went off. He opened it and bit his inner cheek as he read the text. His heart started to race. Had he done something wrong? Was Rossi going to berate him for what had happened two weeks ago? He took a deep breath, and turned back to his paperwork. Might as well lose himself in that.

The rest of the work day passed quickly for both of them, due to them burying themselves in work. Reid, of course, was the first one do finish with his work, and was sitting there silently. He was incredibly nervous. His eyes flew to Rossi's door when it opened and he stood.

The day had finally ended. Rossi went to his door and opened it, motioning for Reid to come to him. He went back into his office and sat down, watching as Reid came in and shut the door. His arms were wrapped loosely around himself, and he looked terrified. Oh, God, what had Rossi done?

Reid kept his eyes on the ground as he sat down in the chair across from Rossi's desk. He tried to keep his breathing even as he braced himself for the fallout.

"Why are you so afraid?" Rossi started, his voice gentle, causing Reid's eyes to fly up to his own. His gaze held the caramel colored orbs calmly. He wanted to know what impression he'd given the younger man.

"Are...aren't you going to yell at me? For what we did and how it's wrong and goes against the rules?" Reid countered, his voice soft and shaky.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "First, when have I _ever_ cared about the rules? And second, I don't regret it, at all. Do you?"

Reid shook his head. "No, I don't," he whispered. He played with his fingers, not noticing Rossi standing up and walking over to him, So, he was understandably shocked when Rossi lifted his head and gently kissed him. He flailed his hands around for a moment, then began to kiss Rossi in return.

Rossi ran his fingers over Reid cheek, pulling away from the kiss slowly. "Do you want this? An actual relationship, I mean."

"I...I think so." Reid glanced up at him, shyly. He was a bit worried, partly about Strauss finding out and firing them both. "But...what about the rules?" He bit his lip, passing a hand through his hair.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "I don't really give a damn. I'm going after what I want, for once. And if Strauss has an issue she can kiss my ass."

"For once? You always go after what you want," Reid countered. He smiled slightly, finally relaxing. It'd be fine.

"True. Fine, the sentiment's the same. Strauss can kiss my ass." He grinned slightly, then held out a hand to Reid. "How about we go back to my place and talk about this more?"

Reid blinked for a moment before taking the offered hand. "I...I'd like that," he mumbled, shyness taking over again.

Rossi chuckled, running a hand over Reid's face. He then headed to the door, and opened it, motioning for Reid to go first.

Reid walked out the door, and scurried over to his desk, grabbing his stuff. He waited for Rossi, then followed him to the elevator. Once they got outside, Rossi turned to Reid.

"You gonna be able to get there? ...Just follow me," Rossi told him, pulling his keys out. He waited for Reid to get in his car, before getting into his car and pulling out.

The ride to Rossi's house was shockingly fast, what traffic there was seemed to be flowing for a change. Something up there was on their side today, it seemed. Rossi got out of his car and went to the door while Reid parked. By the time Rossi got the door open, Reid was standing behind him.

Rossi opened the door and stepped out of the way to let Reid inside. Once Reid went in, Rossi followed, shutting the door behind him. He glanced at Reid, who looked like he felt very awkward.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rossi offered. He waited until Reid shook his head, murmuring a polite 'no thank you' before going and grabbing a glass of water for himself. He sat down on the couch and looked at Reid, who hadn't moved. "Reid, you can sit down, you know," Rossi teased.

Reid jumped slightly, then scurried over to the couch. He sat down, placing his hands in his lap. He still looked awkward, and unsure of himself. He bit his lip slightly, trying to relax.

"You look so nervous. Relax, I'm not going to bite you. ...Unless you want me to, that is." Rossi chuckled, sipping at his water. He didn't get any alcohol for himself, because if something did come of this, he wanted to be completely sober.

Slowly, Reid relaxed, and decided to do part of what was causing him to be so nervous in the first place. He slowly shifted so he was leaning against Rossi. Everyone knew he had issues with touch and affection, therefore his fear was understandable.

Rossi gently wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He didn't speak. He'd let Reid start a conversation, if he wanted one. Otherwise, Rossi was fine to just sit there in silence.

Reid just rested against Rossi for a while, not speaking either. He suddenly decided to speak. They had to talk this out, after all. "Where...where should we go from here? I mean, do we want a relationship or just a casual...fling?" He didn't look at Rossi as he spoke.

"I'm too old for flings," Rossi replied. "A relationship sounds nice, though," he added. "As long as that's what you want too."

"I...I do," Reid murmured, shyly. "Want a relationship, I mean." With that, he tentatively leaned up and kissed Rossi. It was different, kissing Rossi when he wasn't all frantic and upset. Reid decided he liked it.

Rossi kissed him back, guiding him. He ran a hand up and down Reid's side, gently. He didn't deepen the kiss, but just kept it at the same pace. He pulled back when he felt Reid's hand slowly unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Reid. We don't have to do this," he murmured.

"I, ah, I want to. I want you...in every way," Reid responded. His shyness was still there, but the determination and want was overpowering it just enough.

"In that case," Rossi grinned, pulling Reid to his feet. "We're not having sex on a couch. Not this time, anyway." He led Reid towards his bedroom, watching Reid's face. He opened the door and walked into his room.

Reid gasped slightly. Rossi's room was gorgeous. The décor was dark blue and dark wood. It was just so...so Rossi. He didn't have long to reflect on it though, because Rossi's lips were on his again, soft and insistent.

Rossi guided Reid back to the bed, not breaking the kiss. He shifted so he was on top of Reid once they hit the bed. The moment he did, he could feel the bulge in Reid's pants. So, he really did want this. Rossi broke the kiss to give Reid a chance to breathe, and kissed down his neck as he caught his own breath.

Reid let out a quiet, breathy moan while Rossi kissed down his neck. He snaked his hand up to cup the back of Rossi's neck, closing his eyes. His other hand had went back to unbuttoning Rossi's shirt. Or as much as he could, given their current positions. His head rolled to the side to give Rossi more to skin.

Rossi pulled back, removing his own shirt before sliding Reid's off as well. He kissed down Reid's chest, nipping at one of his nipples.

Reid arched, another moan slipping from his lips. He felt his pants tighten even further and squirmed. "Rossi," he whined.

Rossi chuckled, glancing up to meet Reid's eyes. "Yes?" he asked, in nearly a purr. His chin was hovering just above Reid's stomach at this point, as he waited for an answer.

"Please..." Reid whined, rolling his hips. He didn't even know what he wanted at this point, but at the same time he knew that Rossi knew.

Rossi chuckled, his tongue snaking out to lick at Reid's stomach. He decided to take pity on the poor boy and moved back up, undoing Reid's pants and sliding them down. He stopped then, looking at Reid again. "Last chance, you're sure?"

Reid nodded. "Please..." And it hit him, not only was he asking Rossi to make love to him, but also to replace the memories of what his father did with something good.

Rossi just stared at Reid for a long moment, sensing what Reid had just realized. He slid Reid's pants off the rest of the way, then did the same with his underwear. He then leaned over and opened his nightstand drawer, rooting around for the lube. He pulled it out and set it next to him, before sliding back down Reid's body. He stopped at Reid's length, looking up at him with a grin that could only be described as predatory. Before Reid could speak, Rossi leaned down and took him into his mouth.

Reid moaned and fought back the urge to thrust his hips up when Rossi's mouth engulfed him. His hand slid into Rossi's hair and clenched tightly. His breathing began to pick up, as all thought left his mind. That was a new feeling, not being able to form coherent thought.

Rossi began slowly moving his head, purring in the back of his throat. Purring was all about how one moved their tongue, which Rossi could do quite well. He contracted his throat muscles, continuing to move his head. His plan was to get Reid to the brink, then stop. He periodically picked up his pace, set on this plan.

Reid panted, closing his eyes. After a bit of Rossi's torture, he could feel himself getting close. He couldn't even manage to articulate that, though.

Rossi noticed the change in Reid's breathing, and pulled back, just in time. He released Reid with a wet 'pop', leaning back on his knees. He gave Reid a smirk, loving how Reid looked at that moment. Gone was the awkward boy, and in his place was a man that had given himself fully to pleasure...and to Rossi. A thrill ran through him at the thought. He pulled his own pants and underwear off, eagerness taking over him.

Reid laid there, watching Rossi with half-lidded eyes. He tried to catch his breath, and not move. He knew if he moved even an inch, he'd lose it. He took a deep breath, watching as Rossi drizzled lube into his hand.

Rossi slid a finger into Reid, allowing him a few moments to adjust. Once Reid relaxed, he slid a second finger in, and began moving them in and out. He curled them, aiming for Reid's prostate.

Reid arched, stars flashing across his vision. He let out a moan, biting at his lip. His hips rolled up into Rossi's hand.

Rossi continued to stretch Reid for a bit longer, adding another finger as he did, then pulled his fingers out. He slicked himself up, then slid partway in. He froze, waiting for Reid. He fought against his baser, more primal urges; which were telling him to just take Reid.

Reid tensed up the moment Rossi entered him, the memories filling him. He'd expected this, though. After all, it was the first time he was having sex since he'd learned what his father did. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Rossi reached up to gently run his fingers over Reid's cheek, soothingly. "We don't have to do this," he reminded Reid. He continued to run his fingers over Reid's cheek.

Reid shook his head. "I...want to...just...just give me a minute," he murmured. Slowly, he calmed down as the pain and memories faded. He let out the breath he'd been holding, and nodded. "I'm okay now," he added.

Rossi nodded, then slowly began pushing the rest of the way in. Once he was as far in as he could go, he stopped again. He didn't want to go to fast, after all, or scare Reid in any way. He waited for Reid to relax, and nod again before moving. He pulled out slightly to thrust back in.

Reid let out a moan when Rossi finally moved. "Oh...God..." he gasped. His hips rose to meet Rossi. His breathing began to pick up again and his hands flew up to grip Rossi's shoulders. He closed his eyes again, just letting the feelings take over.

Rossi began picking up his speed, letting out a few moans of his own. He leaned down to bite at Reid's neck, gently. He licked at the bite gently, careful not to leave marks.

Reid wrapped his legs around Rossi's waist, driving him deeper into him. He let out a moan when Rossi hit his prostate, his body bucking forward. "Aahh! Right there!" he moaned out.

Rossi angled his thrusts to hit the same spot, reaching up to pinch Reid's nipples. He groaned at the feeling of Reid surrounding him. God, this was amazing...

Reid wasn't lasting nearly as long as he'd wanted. But, the blowjob before mixed with sensations now, was pushing him to the brink. He could feel the tell-tale heat pooling in his belly. "C—close..." he whined out, bucking his hips up again. His nails bit into Rossi's shoulders, as he tried to stave off his orgasm.

Rossi picked up his pace, dropping his hand down to stroke Reid. "That's it, just let go," he whispered. His hand moved faster as he tried to get Reid to orgasm.

Reid moaned as his orgasm hit him, causing him to arch up as his body tightened around Rossi. He managed a strangled moan of Rossi's name and his eyes rolled back.

Reid's body tightening around him was just enough to drive Rossi over the edge. He groaned deeply as he climaxed, his back bowing. His arms shook as he barely managed to roll himself and not fall on Reid. He laid there, giving them both time to catch their breath.

Reid slowly rolled and rested against Rossi, wincing a bit as he did. ...Oh, that was going to hurt in the morning. He let out a contented sigh, not caring that he was dirty. He'd care later.

Rossi laid there for a moment longer before slowly getting up and padding to the bathroom. Water could be heard running as he got a washcloth wet. He cleaned himself off before coming back with another one. He gently cleaned Reid off before tossing both of them into the hamper next to hs closet. He then collapsed back into bed and pulled the blankets around them. He kissed Reid on the forehead, wrapping his arms around him.

Reid buried his head in Rossi's chest, letting out a sleepy coo. He closed his eyes, feeling himself start to drift off to sleep.

Rossi waited until he thought Reid was asleep, then leaned down, putting his lips near Reid's ear. "I love you." He couldn't yet say it when Reid was awake, and this was the first time he'd said the words aloud, so far.

Unbeknownst to Rossi, Reid was still slightly awake. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep, was Rossi's words. They wrapped him up, making him feel safe, and pushed the nightmares away.

Rossi followed Reid off to sleep, feeling better than he'd ever felt. This was...as perfect as it could get.

They may be walking a dangerous line, one that could cost them everything, but...at least they had each other and the comfort of their love. That would give them enough courage to continue walking the line.

* * *

><p>AN: This is obnoxiously late. Sorry, July was a busy month for me. But, this came out oddly flowy to me. Dunno. It's nearly seven AM, so feel free to bother me about the way it ended, or any mistakes. I'll fix them either right away, or when I can. I hope someone liked this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
